Seducing Aoshi
by Varie
Summary: Misao is part of an underground crime-fighting organization. She’s fought crime lords and gangstas alike but what happens when she goes undercover as a high school student to try to seduce Aoshi Shinomori, heir to one of the most ruthless mafias in Japa
1. The Assignment

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic. I felt like I was mooching stories off of fanfiction.com too much so I decided to 'try' to contribute something back… emphasize on 'try'. Please do not mistake this fanfic for some kind of horny lemon fic…lol! As a very wise man once said…Don't judge a book by its…cov –ummmz, title…yes that's it, don't judge a book by its title…but it's a very interesting title, ne?  Not to say that this fic won't be full of cheesy AxM parts! I will make sure to add many of those in as well as some action and funny parts.  What's a story without any romance, action, and comedy? Hehe I have the whole storyline already planned out.  Also, as an extra warning, some of the characters I'm using based on the anime, but others I'm just adding kuz I need more names.  Like, Misao and Kenshin will have the same characteristics but Enishi, etc… will be adjusted according to the fic so please don't shank me because you don't like the way I wrote your favorite character or something…You'll see what I mean.  Okay, on with the fic… 

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…-_- but I wish I did ^_~

Summary:

Misao is an exclusive member of Oniwabanshuu, an underground crime-fighting government run (think CIA) organization. She's fought the toughest crime lords and helped captured countless weapon smugglers but will that experience help when she has to face with her most challenging assignment? – going undercover as a high school student to try to seduce Aoshi Shinomori, supposed son and heir to one of the most ruthless mafias in Tokyo.

* * *

Seducing Aoshi Chapter 1 – The Assignment 

* * *

Misao… 

_Misao…_

_MISAO!!!_

"HUH?!?!" Misao looked up startledly too see a pair of very annoyed eyes squinting down at her large green ones… _Oops, caught daydreaming again. Mou! He looks mad!_

Saitou shook his head in exasperation. "Misao-san…while you were busy daydreaming, I was telling everyone about the new assignment.  This is the kind of behavior that cost men their lives.  Careless reckless inattentiveness.  One lost moment can wreck even the most perfect plan and cost countless lives.  Don't let me catch you daydreaming again lest another mishap occur in your name."

Misao turned as red as an overcooked lobster and immediately sat upright again while trying to ignore the hideous HOHOHOHOHHOHing of a certain fox lady…She was inside a small but comfy room of the Oniwabanshuu headquarters.  She looked around at the modernly decorated room with a couple of bean bags in a corner, one of which she was currently occupying.  Megumi was reapplying her blood red lipstick.  Enishi was flirting with his adoring groupie. Okita and Tae were– 

Misao's observations were disrupted by the sound of fingers tapping on the table next to her. Misao glanced back at Saitou noticing that he was still staring at her, trying to get her attention back.

"Hai Saitou-san! I'm sorry. Please continue." _Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch…ever since that incident at the factory.  I didn't know there was a bomb in there and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt……_Misao glanced at Shishio who was currently draped over a tacky purple couch, looking like an urban mummy, covered from head to toe in bandages and yet managing to wear an Armani suit.  She sighed…_Now we know why taxes are so high._

"Well, I know some of you are getting restless with the old assignments, the pill pushers and the local gangs-"

Enishi yawned melodramatically while stretching his arms, showing his rippling muscles through his tight black shirt as the other girls gawk at him, one of those including Misao. 

_Woa, would I like to be wrapped around those arms…_

As if he sensed Misao's thoughts, Enishi wrapped his arms around the nearest person of the opposite sex, who happens to be Yumi, and tried to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she giggled with delight.  The other girls glared enviously, like a bunch of vultures who's just had their dinner taken away.

_Don't worry girls, you're not missing out on much. His ego is as big as a Mt. Fuji but I hear from Megumi that that's the only part of him that's big.  _Misao tried to cover her blush as she feels her cheeks flushing, remembering Fox lady's comment.  _And I don't think she was talking about his heart but his-_

"PACKAGE! Package! Saitou-san you got a package!"  Yahiko yelled out, holding out a book-sized package about four – five inches high with both hands.  Yahiko dropped the package down on the table and it landed down with a *thud*.  "Jeez, what do ya have in there? Hiko told me to give it to ya and I had to run down here all the way from his office!  I just came back from training too!…………What's with Tanuki-chan?"  Yahiko scowled at Misao who was having the fits of the giggles, unable to control herself.  Deciding to ignore her, Yahiko sank in another beanbag.

Saitou nodded at Yahiko and replied, "You'll see soon enough." He turned back to the group and continued speaking, "Well, I have some news that might be of interest to some of you.  As we all know the Juppongatana is a very exclusive and ruthless mafia, but what we don't know is that the head, Shinomori, is dying.  Apparently he has long suffered from lung disease and it's finally catching up to him.  He isn't expected to live long-"

"And we should care because…" interrupted a very impatient looking Enishi, who's distractedly fingering his pale hair.

Saitou glared at Enishi who merely shrugged as the other female agents fawned over him. 

"As I was saying, he isn't expected to live long.  This is a very notorious gang and everyone knows what they do but we just haven't been able to pin them down yet!" Saitou slammed his fist on the table, spilling a cup of green tea.  "They've covered their tracks so well, thinking they are so damn clever.  Shinomori hides in his house in Kyoto, telling people that he's just a rich old stockbroker, knowing that no one in their right mind would volunteer to question stock broking.  REALLY! A stock broker living in a hundred room mansion surrounded by bodyguards who look like they've spent time!"

Misao raised an eyebrow at Saitou who's clumsily trying to light his cigarette. _The guy just talked about lung disease and here he is smoking one up_. Saitou finally manages to light it only after using up a whole pack of matches. _Somebody's gonna get a tobacco awareness kit in the mail._

After a long smoke, Saitou continues, "As the head of the gang, everything was decided by him, what places were bought, who was trustworthy, who was not, who were killed…," Saitou picked up the brown package as if it was as light as a feather and started unwrapping it. "When he dies, a new heir must be appointed to take over in Shinomori's place.  Not only will the heir inherit Shinomori's money, land, but also the mafia and of course…his power. By very reliable resources, we have now discovered that the dying Shinomori will leave everything to his son." Saitou finished unwrapping the mysterious package, inside lay several, very stuffed manila folders.  Everyone looked curiously at the stuffed folders being passed around by Saitou.  After passing the folders around, Saitou took another puff on his cigarette and said in a low voice…"Aoshi Shinomori."

Everyone who received a folder started flipping through the pages.

From across the room, Misao heard Megumi exclaim…"Wow! What a little hottie! HOhOHohHOHOH." 

Misao shook her head…_crazy Takuni-chan! _Nevertheless, she looked around, trying to find a folder of her own so she could see this so-called hottie.

_Mou! Why am I always last in everything?_

Spying a lone folder on the coffee table, Misao grabbed for it and was about to open it, when a strange man she's never seen before, began to speak.  He must be new or something…She subconsciously tucked her folder inside her handbag and watched fascinated, as the new guy spoke.  

_He is kinda cute and that scar on his cheek is damn sexy._

The red-headed man with amber eyes asked in a low voice, "Shinomori has a son?  How come that never came to our attention?"

Just as Saitou was about to open his mouth to reply, Enishi interrupted him once again.

"So what does this have to do with anything? Who gives a shit whether or not Shinomori had a son.  There must have been plenty of whores for him to screw, so one of them got pregnant…," Enishi said boredly.

Saitou clenched his teeth as veins began popping all over his forehead. Everyone in the room began sweat dropping.  O_O;;;

_Uh Oh…Enishi pushed him a lil too far_, thought Misao amusedly.

"SHIT ENISHI! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

*Thwack* 

With that Saitou, who's getting more pissed off by the second, slapped Enishi on the side of his head, causing him to hit not only Saitou's hand but the wall behind his head.

*Thonk*

"Wh-What! I'm not gonna stand around here and get treated like this!" Enish yelled while rubbing the back of his head, "Come on girls, let's head to my room" And Enishi stomped out of the room, looking like a pissy tomcat.  If he had a tail, you'd see it twitching from side to side.

Saitou mumbled, "Horny brainless piece of sh-"

Misao coughed lightly, trying to suppress the laughter inside, her raven-black braid swinging from side to side as she shook with laughter.  _That was too funny! HaHaHaHAAHaH! Okay…_She straightened up_. No time to act this way…We have a missi----hAHAHAHAH…_Misao started giggling again, remembering Enishi's reaction to the bitch slap.

Even the red headed man smiled a bit.

Saitou smirked, "That'll show him to act like a smartass." He clapped his hands together.  "Now, contrary to what our local whore-hounder said, Shinomori did have a son whom he had with his wife, Ai. She was the daughter of the infamous Chinese mafia leader, Tang Li, of Emerald Serpent.  She and Shinomori met while he was away traveling in China.  It was a forbidden love…same Romeo and Juliet shit, so naturally they eloped and enraged the Chinese mafia.  2 years later. They had a kid named Aoshi.  However, when young Aoshi was 7, his mother died by unknown reasons…We couldn't find out how, but she just died. Blah blah blah…family was devastated. 

Now, that's enough of the brief family bio.  From what I hear, Shinomori is planning a weapon smuggle.  Not your average grenade/guns shit, mind you! That's a freaking pixie stick compared to this piece of Hershey's…"

Misao smiled at Saitou's analogy.  _I will not giggle…_

"They are now planning a weapon exchange from the Sicilian mafia.  Don't ask me how it happened but it did and now we're here shittin' in our pants cuz we don't know how to intercept it except through the boy.  You see right now, the Juppongatana are in a very vulnerable state since the old leader is dying and the new leader who is _years_ younger than them is gonna be appointed soon.  The older members are pretty pissed off since they weren't chosen and something's gonna  happen.  This is a perfect time to have an agent infiltrate the home and retrieve the plans and information for the weapon smuggle…To do that, we gotta get to the son, Aoshi and get the inside info for the weapon smuggle……

Meanwhile Misao mused…_ Hey! I could do this assignment! All I need to do is get the info, right? YES! IF I succeed, which I will, I am a ninja after all, I'd gain the respect back of all the __Oniwabanshuu! _Misao grinned.

Misao jumped up and cried out excitedly, "I'll do it! Just give me my tobikunai and I'll be on my way.   I'll make you proud and and…why is everyone so quiet?"  She cocked her head to the side and looked confused as everyone was staring at her intently. Suddenly Megumi started laughing her evil female Santa Clause laugh and everyone else started laughing.  

Clenching her fists, Misao demanded, her face reddening, "WHAT!!! I COULD DO IT! YOU THINK I CAN'T CUZ OF THE FACTORY INCIDENT! THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! WHEN HAVE I EVER FAILED BEFORE?!? I COULD DO THIS! HOW HARD CAN IT BE?!" She ran to Saitou and plead, "Give me a chance! I could do this! I promise you I won't fail!  I will honor the name Oniwabanshuu."

Saitou looked at the little girl with a bemused and slightly sinister smile on his face, "Okay."

Misao looked at Saitou unbelievably.  "Okay?"

_He said yes…_

She jumped for joy, her large blue-green eyes full of excitement! "I can do this!"

Right then, Enishi came in with his parade of women…

"What's going on?" He said groggily, "You guys are making too much of a ruckus in here.  I was having my beauty rest…not that I need it, of course."

Okita replied simply, "Misao-san has a mission.  She's gonna seduce Aoshi Shinomori in order to retrieve the plans for the weapon exchange-"

"WHAT?!?!" Misao exclaimed, her large eyes widening even further at the statement.

_Ohshitohshitohshit…wtf??!?! What am I supposed to do? Maybe I heard wrong…_

"You heard him, Misao-san…Didn't you hear me explain the objectives before or were you just daydreaming again?!?!" Saitou asked as he laughed at her expression.

Misao became pale…

"WHAT KIND OF HENTAI DO YOU THINK I AM! DO YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF WHORE? THOSE EASY GIRLS WHO DRAPE THEMSELVES OVER MEN?!?!" Misao glanced back at Enishi's posse, "No offense of course to you guys of course."

"None taken," replied a bubbly Sakura as she held on to Enishi's arm.

"I thought I thought…"Misao looked around to see if anyone would back her up.

_I can't do this! I thought I was just supposed to sneak in and get the papers or whatever…_

Saitou laughed, "Hey! You're the one who volunteered for this mission.  What did you think it was? To sneak into the house and just walk away with the papers? Misao-san you flatter yourself. You may be a good agent but if we ever have a plan like that we'd use someone with more experience and someone not as hot tempered as yourself…someone like Kenshin." Saitou gestured to the red-haired man on the right who stayed silent as he listened to the conversation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I probably have a LOT more experience than anyone here! I was raised in the Oniwabanshuu! I was practically born into this when Jiya took me in!" Misao shouted ignoring _this Kenshin whoever-he-is-who-thinks-he-has-more-experience-than-me._

_How dare he say that I don't have enough experience._

Saitou sighed. _This little weasel is getting a little out of hand.  Would it even be wise to assign her this mission? _

Another voice in his head said, _Of course it is, you'd knew she'd be perfect for it that's why you even mentioned it in her presence in the first place.  Problem is, she probably won't be up for it in the first place…we've laid the bait…we just gotta reel her in…_

"I can't do this. Why don't you pick someone with more experience seducing men like Megumi or something?"

_Jeez, I can't believe they even thought I'd do something like that!_

"She's right! You'd really think that Aoshi Shinomori who could have any girl he wanted, to fall for a little weasel girl like her? I would have a better chance seducing him than that little tomboy there.  She wouldn't even know where to start! " Megumi smugly announced.

"Yea!" _Wait… "_what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Misao demanded.

"Well, I mean, you haven't had any experience with guys…not that it's your fault of course. You've got your career and ummmz…" Megumi said innocently while rolling her eyes at the other girls… "I think it's best if you left this to someone like me who's had a bit more experience…"

_THAT MEGUMI! I'd SHOW HER! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS TO JUDGE ME!_

Misao turned to Saitou so fast, everyone had to duck down to avoid her swinging braid which would have probably given them a nice sting on the face, had they'd been slower.

"I'll do it! AND NO ONE is gonna take this opportunity away! I could seduce any guy I want!" said Misao with a determined look on her face, repeating her earlier statement.

_And we caught her…, Saitou thought casually, knowing one way or another she'd take the mission. Should give Megumi a raise though…knew I could count on her to do this._

"GOOD!" replied Saitou loudly. "I'll send you another folder in the morning. Meeting's over."  And Saitou along with some of the other agents walked out of the room.

Seeing everyone leave, Misao cooled down and started gathering her things. Then it hit her.

"What the HELL! WHAT did I get myself into?!?!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hopefully people like the story? I know the chapter's a bit weird but hey it's the first chapter. I need to start introducing everyone and the basic plot so it's a tad blah.  No action yet but the next chapter (which I already started writing and soon to be done in a couple of days? No later than next week) is gonna start on the real action…Misao meeting Aoshi or something similar.  Please review. Flame if necessary. I need all the critiques I can get so I can make any future chapters better, ne? Oh yea. Enishi fans…please don't kill me! I like Enishi too I just needed a local jackass and I already had plans for the other characters…I didn't want to make one up cuz I want you guys to be able to imagine the characters…see what I thoughtful person I am…lol jk! I'm a freak…I know…Oh yeah I'd like to say I update every Saturday…sometimes before but I should have a new chapter down by every Saturday…that's it! Till Saturday then!


	2. The Art of Seduction

Author's Notes: I just made some revisions of the first chapter along with writing this chapter. I was somewhat confused about the color of Misao's eyes. Someone said they were blue and some said they were green and some said a combination of the two…blue green or turquoise I should say…I just ended up making her eyes green…I imagine her with green eyes anyway…big green eyes like this O_O lol I also played around with some of the jokes…*AhEm* the Enishi part…I'm sorry I'm just a big hentai who ends of thinking of the most scandalous jokes sometimes…if you thought that Enishi joke was slightly bad…this one is a bit bigger…excuse my pun…^_^ Oh yea thank you to the reviewers!!! I was so happy! Let me just say that reviews make my day…like I said I have no life other than checking my mail every half an hour to see if I have any new reviews! 

**Chapter 2 – The Art of Seduction**

_He's dying…_

Aoshi stared expressionlessly at his father's lifeless body on the massive bed. He stared at the bed that seemed to mock the illness of his father, as if trying to signify that it will soon consume the man Aoshi calls father. Body shrunken. Face gaunt. Eyes closed. Lids that may never open again. A mouth that may not speak another word, not even the soft blessing of goodbye. Strings of white have tainted the wisps of black hair that still lay on the man's head. His expression serene to the unbeholding eye but to Aoshi, who has yet to see it in this man, sees it now. He sees a weakness. Anguish. Pain. Suffering. None of this at all resembled the man Aoshi once knew.

_How can someone who was once so powerful, so merciless and strong…turn this…this weak? This… helpless?_

From Aoshi's now familiar corner farthest from the bed, he sighed deeply. The unbearable smell of anesthetics and sickness filled the air and gloom overfilled the enormous room. All that is heard is the ragged breathing of the once great Shinomori. All that is seen is the diminishing light that has peaked through the gap of pale blue curtains, one that let wandering eyes see the shadow that is now his father.

_Why?_

Not being able to bear the pain that took over him, Aoshi walked away, head down – the expensive plush carpet drowning any sounds of footsteps that might be heard. The room is empty. Nothing is left and what is left is nothing to be accounted for. 

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town, in but another empty room, a girl sighed. Except this room is empty in an entirely different way. Not gloom and the smell of anesthetics filled the air but exasperation and dust…lots of it.

_Ah-Choo!!_

_Ah-Ah-Choooo!_

"GaH! Why is there so much dust here??!? I thought I just cleaned behind the fridge." Misao proceeded to squeeze herself behind the back of the small dust covered refrigerator to clean it up a bit. She furrowed her brows as she tried to pick up a very strange looking, fuzzy black ball.

"Hmmmm…what a weird looking piece of- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Misao screamed as what must be the world's largest cockroach came crawling out of the dust ball thing. It was a monstrous thing with beady eyes and long antennae that reached the floor. If there was a color for revolting, it would be the color of this cockroach. It was a muddy poop-colored brown, with yellow eyes. Eyes that seemed to follow Misao's every move.

_Ohmygoodnessohmygoodnessohmygoodness!!!!Thisissodisgustingthatit'snotevenfunny!!!!_

Misao backed away to the farthest point of the kitchen while clutching onto a spatula, waving it around frantically.

_Ewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewew__! Oh my goodness…It's looking straight at me…I can feel its legs on me already. _Misao shuddered.

The cockroach proceeded to crawl around in circles, while fluttering out its clear yellow wings…it looked almost like some intricate tribal victory dance done after the defeat of a great enemy.

_Oh. My. Goodness…IT'S CALLING OUT ITS MINIONS!!! _

No sooner had Misao had the thought then about a hundred other cockroaches swarming out. Misao gasped.

_What am I gonna do?!?! I know! Okay, I have to push the refrigerator back before they all come out and infest my body…Ew! Okay………One-Two-_

"THREE!" 

Misao yelped as she jumped beside the refrigerator and with all her strength and plenty of released adrenaline, she managed to push the refrigerator back. Misao leaned with her back against the refrigerator as she tried to steady her breath. 

_Okay…one two three…_ Misao inhaled. _Three two one…_ She exhaled_………I did it. I beat those devious bastards! They think they can beat Misao Makimachi! I just showed them one!_

"Who's the Master?!? MISAO!" Misao jumped up and did her own little victory dance, not noticing that the King of Roaches, himself, was slowly descending down her back…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

_DONE! Yes! I'm finally done cleaning!_

Misao looked over her empty apartment. Everything was bare, except for a few boxes lying in the living room that would soon be sent back to Jiya's place, a beanbag, and Misao's unfinished lunch on the counter. Misao looked over the apartment again with an air of satisfaction…until she set eyes on the kitchen.

Cans litter the floor and the walls were covered with splotches of dark green slime. In fact, the kitchen looked as if a drunk leprechaun just vomited all over it. Misao grinned widely.

_At least I got that little sucker and his little friends too!_

Misao stretched her arms and back, and plopped herself on the familiar polka dotted beanbag she's had for so long.

Misao sank comfortably in the old beanbag. _I should really return this beanbag to the Oniwabanshuu. I wonder if they noticed it was gone…oh what the heck…they have plenty. I wonder if I can bring this to the school! Make my new room a little more homier…_

Misao rested her chin on her hand as she recalled her prior meeting with Saitou.

* * *

_Saitou took a long smoke while opening the commonly used manila folder. _

_"Your assignment is to go undercover as a high school student. Now, mind you, it is a very prestigious school and we had to do some convincing…"_

_"You mean threatening, bribery, or just plain badgering them around?" Misao said knowingly._

_Saitou grinned. "Actually, they were quite understanding…" Saitou guffawed. "Okay, we had to do more than just convincing. We did all three…except in the reverse order you said. Hey, those prissy rich guys were too damn stubborn. Anyway, as I said, it is a v-e-r-y prestigious school and you must do very well. But you wouldn't have any problem academically. We've had you specially tutored since Jiya first brought you here. You should do fine. Also, this gives you an opportunity to mingle around with kids your own age, but remember, this is an assignment and you can't let anything get in your way from accomplishing it. We may have look passed a mistake once but one more thing like the factory incident and you're out, Misao-san. I excused your last mistake but the Oniwabanshuu should always come first and we can't afford to make any mistakes, especially in this case right here. I am not authorized to tell you the full report yet but let me just say that if you mess this up then you have ruined not only yourself but also the Oniwabanshuu. Not to put any pressure on you, of course." Saitou smirked._

_Misao__ fingered her braid and said coolly, "Nothing like the factory incident will ever occur again. So I made a mistake but you know as well as I do that I never make the same mistake twice. I will do this and nothing will get in my way." _

_"Good! Now, you are to somehow seduce young Shinomori. Not right away of course, you must get to know everyone in the school. Get to know all your peers and their backgrounds. Know who are his enemies and who are his allies. Know what goes on in the school like the back of your hand. Also, try to get as much information on Shinomori as you can get. You must acquaint yourself to young Shinomori first and play around as time goes on. Once you familiar yourself with the boy, we will inform you on any future objectives. Recap: One – know your way around school. Two – make 'friends' but know more about them than they about you. Three – Gather information about Shinomori, etc…Last but most importantly – you must get close to Shinomori some way or another, preferably seducing him. That way you are able to gain the upper hand in the relationship and be able to know all that happens. Keep in mind that this is an assignment and nothing else. As the wise man once says, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'."_

_All the while Saitou was talking; Misao could only wonder what being in school with people her own age would be like. She's hardly had any friends her own age since she practically grew up in the Oniwabanshuu. Everyone there was a lot older than her, with the exception of a few people._ This will be an experience after all…

_"Oh yea, only the headmaster knows your true identity…to everyone else you are Midori Nyoko. No one, and I mean no one, is to know your true identity. And this is a boarding school, so go ahead and pack up your apartment; you'll be there for a while. We've already enrolled you in the school and they expect you there in three days. We will have some contacts in the school that we will tell you about later but for now just act like a student and keep a low profile. I wish you luck, Misao-san, lots of it." Saitou picked up his folders and prepared to leave._

_"But how do I do this?" Misao blurted out. "I mean… I know I can do it, I just don't know how…" Misao's voice trailed off…_

_"Misao!__ Don't worry! We've given you the best tutoring; you won't have any trouble keeping up your studies-_

_"No. I mean, how do I get Shinomori to you know…fall in love with me?" Misao asked, turning red._

_Saitou replied shocked, "You are a sixteen year old girl! I'm pretty sure you know how to flirt and all that silly shit…It seems to me that all women were born to do that…………you seriously don't know?" Saitou sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll send some help soon."_

_And Saitou walked out of the room, leaving Misao confused and wondering to herself._

* * *

Misao's thoughts were interrupted by the sound her of cell phone ringing from her handbag on the counter. Misao ran to her purse but as soon as she reached it, the ringing stopped.

Misao sighed.

_It always waits until I'm right here then it stops. Oh well, might as well check my voicemail._

Misao dug her hand inside her purse, trying to fish out her cell phone, when she touched something a papery surface. She opened her purse wide and took out the stuffed folder.

_The Shinomori folder.__ Jeez! I must have been really distracted not to notice that the folder was still here! Mou! And I only just took my keys out of that that bag…how weird! Hmmm…I wonder what he looks like…_

Misao strolled back to the familiar beanbag, which has known many moments like this, and plunked down again.

_He's probably a repulsive spoiled brat…_

Misao flipped the folder over and gasped.

Never has she been so wrong.

Upon opening the folder, a pair of icy blue eyes stared back at her. Never has she seen something so beautiful yet cold. His hair was jet black, as ink, as ebony, as an infinitely dark sky, one so young and sad that it has not yet known its future eternal light-bringing friends. Yet, it wasn't so much as his appearance that startled her, it was his expression. He had none. It was as if he was hiding behind a mask, a very thick one at that. No feelings whatsoever escaped from him. One can't see anything in the picture but the fierce cold stare in his eyes.

"That's him?" Misao whispered softly.

_He's so…I can't even explain it. How can someone hide behind a mask? Has the world been so cruel to Aoshi that he is afraid to let anyone see his true self? _

Misao stared intently at the picture, thinking, not noticing that she just referred to Aoshi Shinomori by his first name.

_Why is it that I feel sympathy for someone I've never met? Someone who is practically my enemy… Mou! This is an assignment and I must be focused…_

Misao stared doubtingly at the picture.

_And Saitou-san thinks I could seduce him? I don't think that is even possible in someone like Aoshi. He is not one who easily gives up his feelings…This is gonna be very difficult. Anyway, why would a guy like Aoshi-san like someone like me? He's good-looking…okay, he's damn sexy…so he probably has girls throwing themselves at his feet. Ai-yah! Saitou-san didn't even help me a bit with this. I barely even know Aoshi and Saitou-san expects me to seduce him! _

Misao quickly skimmed the pages upon pages on Aoshi Shinomori and frustratingly threw the folder on the floor.

_All these pages and it tells me nothing. This is one of the most important assignments in my life and all Saitou-san gives me is a freakin folder!…… but he did say something about help though… I wonder what he meant by 'I'll send some help soon'?_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Misao stood up and started walking towards the door. _Speak of the…_

The door flung open by itself and there stood Megumi, leaning back seductively against the doorframe, as if expecting a photographer to take her picture any second now. She was dressed in low-rise jeans and a top that looked as if it was made solely from a handkerchief. 

"Devil…" mumbled Misao not noticing that she has spoken the last word aloud.

"Well? Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Megumi questioned, still posing against the door. Megumi didn't wait for an answer and strode inside to the living room, reminding Misao of a pendulum as her hips swung consistently from side to side. 

Megumi glanced around the room before finally settling down to lean against a wall. "Goodness, this place is small!" She caught sight of the kitchen. "I don't even wanna know what happened in there…" Megumi continued to look around, all the while making clicking noises with her tongue. 

"It's a good thing you're moving out of this dingy little place…" Megumi paused as she finally noticed Misao. She flipped over her Gucci sunglasses, revealing a pair of cinnamon brown eyes, to get a better look at Misao's disheveled appearance and smirked. "Then again, you look well suited for it…"

Misao inspected herself.

After hours of cleaning, packing, and sorting through years worth of memories, she admitted to herself that she did look a little grubby. She was wearing her scruffiest pair of jeans and an old white-turned-gray T-shirt, that were both now stained with dirt, grease and a strange splotch of green. Her long braid was trapped by a red bandana wrapped around her head and random specks of dirt tainted her pale skin.

Misao fumed.

"On the brochure, it said no rodents. I guess they forgot about foxes cuz I see one big pest right here…………" Misao muttered irritably, closing the door behind her.

Megumi feigned a hurt look. "Oh Misao! That hurts right here." Megumi put her hand on her chest and smiled. "That is, it would hurt right here if I had a heart……"

Misao rolled her eyes.

_What is she doing here? Dammit she's the one who got me into this mess in the first place…tricking me like that… Hmmmmm…She has to be up to something…why else would she just drop by?_

"Really Megumi, there aren't any men in here so you might as well leave. No use getting your hopes up and just wasting your time, ne? " Misao said mockingly.

"And that is precisely why I'm here…" Megumi smiled evilly."Saitou sent me. I'm going to help you…"

Misao absorbed this in slowly…

_You mean… she is the HELP? Of all the people, he sent Megumi…He must have a really twisted sense of humor. Could be worse though…He could have sent Enishi. Reminder to self, never ask Saitou for help again………… _

"And why would you help me? You wouldn't help me…" Misao asked, confused.

"Misao! Do you not see the big picture? I am not helping only you. This is a big case! Anything can go wrong and I'm not going to be held responsible for any mishaps." Megumi snapped.

"What ? Why would you be held responsible, it's not like I'm your responsibility!" Misao argued indignantly, her pride getting the better of her.

"Wrong again, weasel. Saitou made you my responsibility. NOTHING can go wrong here. And if you are still wondering why I'm here…" Megumi pursed her red lips together. "………I am here to teach you the art of seduction."

* * *

Author's Notes: So sorry that this story is going by so slowly but I promise Misao and Aoshi are going to meet in the next chapter! Had I included the scene then it would have been too long! The next one will be mostly of Misao's experience at the new school, meeting Aoshi and other people…etc…can't give away too much clues…Thank you so much to the reviewers! Lol! Next chapter by next Saturday! Please Review. ^_^ By the way, I update every Saturday! 


End file.
